Resident evil Code: veronica 2
by CombineGLaDOS
Summary: What if you could never truly kill veronica...? Please R&R! M for violence and strong language. THERE IS NO LEMON HERE! Cancelled (see last chapter)
1. Chapter 1

The room was a dark and very damp container. Many would prefer sewers to live in as opposed to the conditions in here.

All there was for furniture was a bed, a toilet, a sink, a mirror, and a small box which food would be deposited in daily. To describe this room as a prison cell would be insulting, as prison cells are no were near such a hostile feeling as the grey, cracked ceiling, floor and walls.

A man stood in this room, and appeared to be completely oblivious to the eerie silence.

He slowly walked towards the mirror to examine himself. He passed a hand over his pasty cheek and then brushed it through his red hair.

He had a serial code on a band on his wrist. EXP:#000023.

He knew the meaning of this number, as did many people wearing a similar band. It was the number experiment they were.

They were not humans here, just toys...mere play things.

They didn't matter, they weren't men, women...adults or children but just chunks of meat.

Names meant nothing, those lucky enough to survive experiments with their memory intact knew them, but feared to use simple formalities towards their mental hallucinations and companions. They were not even spoken to themselves during moments of contemplation.

"Claire...not my name but another's...the only name I do not fear to speak" The man mumbled under his breath.

"why must I not now be able to see you...I want to say something I have only ever stated once again...I want to tell you I love you, and that I mean it but how can I?" His voice began to break into a loud shout.

"_I love you Claire!"_ He screamed, trying to keep his voice low, as not to disturb any others. A few heard however, as they shouted and yelled in response.

He sighed, and slowly mumbled once more "I refuse to be known as experiment 23, I wish to be known by the name I have not spoke for the last 14 years, that my mind screams at the thought of the two words...I wish to be known as..."

The room began to seem quieter than it had ever seemed before as he finally breathed the words aching to be spoken:

"Steve Burnside"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow...I wrote nothing on this for 3 months? Jesus...**

**Anyway, this make take a very long time and I'll try to put a lot of StevexClaire in this story.**

**So let's continue onwards!**

Claire sighed as she ran her fingers over a faint scar on her shoulder, reminding herself of what happened those 14 years ago.

She was 19 at the time and it had only been 3 months since the Raccoon City incident. She infiltrated the umbrella HQ in Paris, got caught and arrested. On Rockfort island, she met Steve, a 17 year old boy. Since the t-virus reoccurred there, they fought to escape and did. Except the ended up in Antarctica after the cross dressing freak, Alfred Ashford, set their plane on auto-pilot, then after a few hours, he died, and his sister, Alexia caught them. Steve was turned into a tyrant and had hurt Claire so very slightly when she confronted him.

"Auntie Claire! I'm bored!" She looked down at her 4 year old nephew, Barry.

"Why don't you go play with Sherry & Rebecca?" She smiled, suddenly realising how bad her baby sitting skills were.

Barry was her brother, Chris's son, Sherry was the girl she saved back in Raccoon City (she was 10 at the time) and Rebecca was Sherry's cousin, as well as a former S.T.A.R.S. member. Barry happily skipped off yelling for his recommended play mates.

Claire leaned back on her bed and sighed, trying to get the images of that awful green monster from her mind, but how could she? She loved him but never had the chance to say it before he died, but he did though, which pissed her off more than anything.

"Come on Claire, you're going to Alaska next month" She mumbled to herself. She had only ever visited there once, for her mother's funeral. This time she's going for a camping trip. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she felt as if there was a revelation waiting for her there...

**A/N: And that's chapter 2 guys! For some reason, this seems terrible compared to chapter 1...probably because it is lol.**

**Let me know what you think and as a quick quizzical thing I came up with as I was typing this, who can tell me the 2 other resident evil references in the final paragraph? I will mention your name in the next chapter as a prize :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Claire couldn't wait to get into her tent and go to bed.

She had just endured a 6 hour flight followed by a 7 hour trek, and it was now midnight. She had eaten along the way so she wasn't hungry, and she did need the bathroom, so she did what Karl Pilkington had to do on an idiot abroad, use snow and ice and risk frost bite on her lady bits.

But as a true survivor, she continued on and took every bit in her stride, besides, this is nothing compared to the horrors of Raccoon City all those years ago. Those people, eating each other like animals, not that they cared...they were the undead, so they didn't care much about what they did, in fact, Claire was pretty sure they would have ripped their own stomach out and ate it if need be.

"Stop it Claire!" She hissed at herself, something she has done a lot these past 14 years. She was sure the events of those days had driven her crazy, thought about seeing a doctor for it a few times, but no one would listen, because as far as the world was concerned, Raccoon City was subject to a nuclear meltdown, not some company that created the t and g virus.

Claire crawled into her tent and went to sleep, thinking about the horrors of those fateful days in September 1998.

**A/N: Short chapter I know, but I got stuck on what to write...amazing how English homework can give you writers block...**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be steve-errific! Haha! No ones laughing? Ok... (imagine forever alone meme)**


	4. Chapter 4

Steve ran through the corridors of the secret mountain facility. He didn't know what happened when a worker ant went against its queen but he wasn't about to wait around to find out.

Guards jumped out of every door and appeared at every corner, trying to prevent his escape, but due to all the experiments that had been carried on him, his agility and stamina was unmatched by them. Each shot missed, most of them not even coming close to impacting the target. The guards were trained to shoot and possible kill any target, stationary or not.

As Steve rounded another guarded corner he felt a sharp pang of pain in his left bicep. One of the guard's shots had hit him, but he refused to let that stop him. He continued to run no matter how much his brain screamed for him to stop. And then suddenly, the muscles in his legs began to protest against taking another step, his chest slowly began to burn and a sharp pain hit his side. Yes his stamina is remarkable, but not infinite. His breath began to grow short and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't amount to anything faster than a slow jog.

The gunshots became more rapid as the target began to slow, and Steve couldn't help but panic. He was on the brink of passing out, which, given the current situation, meant he was also on the brink of dying.

Then a memory of sheer determination racked his brain:

When he fought the grip the t-veronica virus had on him, and instead of killing Claire, the woman he loved, he destroyed one of Alexia's slave tentacles.

This memory gave him the boost he needed, and slowly, he fought past the fatigue and broke through the brick wall that held him back. He rounded 3 more corners until he found a broken down elevator. The enhanced agility gave him all he needed to chimney jump up to the top of the shaft. He held on and prised the doors open...and there it was...

The small tunnel that exited into the snowy mountains in Alaska.

Suddenly, everything seemed to go in slow motion as he finally left his prison.

It was night, which was a good thing, seeing as his eyes probably wouldn't be accustomed to sudden daylight, also, at the base of the mountain was a forest, meaning it should be hard for anyone to track him down.

Meanwhile, back in the experimental facility, the escapee's capture was furious.

"A worker ant turned on his queen? How foolish" She hissed, before brushing her long platinum blond hair from her face.

"Well, I suppose he will just have to be disposed of" She smirked to herself, before giving a maniacal laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N wow I didn't expect this story to be so huge...for me anyway!**

**I thought it would be like...4 people read it and it never gets reviewed so I stop it and wow! **

**I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS TO HAPPEN HAHA**

**Anyway, onwards we go**

Claire woke at about 2 am.

It was still very cold, but it wasn't like Alaska would turn into a desert in the night...

_Actually, it feels like it could have done..._

"Why am I awake now?" She mumbled under her breath while looking at the clock, not that she expected it to answer of course. She fell back into her sleeping bag and grabbed the book she took with her: _Breaking Dawn_

She didn't like the book all that much, but it was the only book she had that wasn't a horror or sci-fi one. She wasn't about to read a zombie book when she was sleeping alone, in a tent, that was surrounded by snow, tree's, mountains...more snow, after she watched Dead Snow.

She was almost asleep when she heard dogs frantically barking somewhere in the distance. She felt like she should go and investigate it, but it was probably some guy, with some husky's that decided to go out late...or extremely early. But as they grew closer, she knew that wasn't the case.

Now she could here men shouting and yelling.

"_Find him!"_

She was now overcome with curiosity, but the tone that the men took suggested that it probably wasn't the best idea to go and have a look.

"_There he is!"_

And as that sentence finished, someone started scrambling to get inside her tent. Grabbing a pocket knife just to be sure it wasn't someone with guns and intent to kill her, she took deep breathes to try and calm herself.

"_WHAT!" _Gaspedthe man who came into her tent, looking slightly joyous but confused as well.

"You!" Claire was shocked to see who it was.

"Be quiet" He grabbed her mouth and pushed her back, before turning off her lamp to give them extra cover.

Claire still couldn't believe it...this couldn't be real...

But she'd have too, as the men kept growing closer.

**A/N dun dun dun!**

**The cliff-hanger bitch is here!**

**Oh, don't cry, I'll update this soon...in like...a month or so? It's not like the revelation will be hugely surprising anyway :/**

**Anyway, I got kinda bored on the second sentence which is why this is so crap, and I thought off Dead Snow like half way through because I was like *spoiler*:**

**When oh when will I add the zombies ?**

**Then I thought, about Dead Snow, the funniest zombie movie ever that is so shit it's good haha!**

**So that's why I put that in.**

**Breaking dawn I put in because, yeah it's a good book...and I know my friend will read this, but it is kind of...how do I put this...not really my kind of book...but I read it nonetheless...**

**So goodbye for now and I will see you all soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: seeing as it is my fanfiction birthday I thought I should write another chapter for resident evil code: veronica 2.**

**Now, I actually don't know how to continue on from last chapter so consider this a bonus chapter until I know what to continue with**

Alexia paced the room, stopping every now and again to stare at the woman in the stasis tank.

_It's working, it's finally working!_

She knew that the t-veronica virus mutated cells and then the person in turn and some of the mutation was to correct an injury. Given enough support by variants of itself and other virus', it could be a safe reanimating virus that did not cause the undead, but would also cause the host to gain the powers of t-veronica.

Now Alexia stared in pride at her greatest achievement, reanimating the body that the mother cell for her being was taken from...She was reviving Veronica Ashford. This would completely over-shadow her attempt to recreate herself and bring back her former beauty.

With her and Veronica, that little lab rat who escaped would be captured and made into whatever she felt necessary.

_Maybe I could revive my brother...It is rather lonely _..._then he can get revenge too_

Oh, how Alfred would love to kill and destroy those who killed and destroyed him... but she would need a cell of his to replicate him. She only survived because a singular cell of hers had managed to reproduce and change to create her again.

The greatest of the Ashford's would take back the family pride and honour...and now, no-one could stop them.

**A/N: sorry this is so short but I really didn't know what to right...I just wanted to get another chapter out...**

**I promise to make the next one longer **


	7. Important AN

Hey so, I've pretty much been told by a person close to me that I'm a bad writer and drawer (artist is too generous) and have therefore decided to not continue this story. There is only so much needless criticism a person can take before they decide to give in.

I'm keeping my account and if you want to continue this story yourself PM me. I know this person would probably enjoy your version more.

I guess I should say thanks for sticking with this story and sorry that I just feel this is the only way to make said person happy...bye


End file.
